Pheromones
by SimOph52
Summary: Sequel to "Umm... What?".
1. Chapter 1

**ALRIGHT! You've guilted me into it. This is the sequel to "Umm... What?" **

**The whole idea behind the ending of "Umm... What?" was that life goes on and nothing changes dramatically except our actions. We've all read the stories where they tell Parker about the baby and he's all, "Yay! A new toy for me to play with!" but we all know that that is how it would work out. I kind of wanted a pan in/out moment of Booth and Brennan's life. So this is another pan in/out of Brennan and Booth's life a little further down the line (about six months after "Umm... What?" takes place). **

**Sorry to throw you all for a loop with that one. I hope that this sequel makes up for the quick ending of "Umm... What?".**

**Read and Review loves! **

* * *

Booth had gone on assignment and as per usual, the FBI was keeping the Jeffersonian and in particular Doctor Temperance Brennan on a need to know basis. From what they did know, he was out of the country and would not be back for an indeterminate amount of time.

Brennan went on with her day to day activities as though nothing was amiss. She would get up early in the morning and be at the Jeffersonian by 7:30 to examine and identify bones from limbo. The fieldwork had been temporarily postponed for the scientist unless absolutely needed for a particular case, and even then she was barred from going on interviews and interrogations with the Agents because they found her of no use.

Brennan believed that most of the FBI Agents at the bureau found Temperance to be cold hearted and difficult to work with. She knew that that was common, considering that she didn't get along with Agents before Booth came along, but she assumed that they had all changed their minds when Booth took her under his wing in a manner of speaking. The fact that she neglected to pose as an option was that the Agent's knew that if Booth's girlfriend and the mother of his child were to get into any kind of dangerous situation in his absence, there would be hell to pay; and that was not just a figure of speech.

Despite being six months pregnant, her work at the Jeffersonian had begun catching up to itself. Granted, there were many bodies left in limbo to be identified, but she was moving through them swiftly; faster than her superiors had anticipated anyway. She was also spending some more time teaching her assistant how things worked in this particular lab. The new assistant was doing well; she wasn't anything like Zack, but doing well nonetheless.

Angela had been watching Brennan closely feeling an impending breakdown on its way even though the stoic scientist continually harped that she was fine. Despite her insistence, Angela knew her friend well enough to know when she was sad; either that or Angela was making up drama to avoid thinking about her recently unengaged engagement.

It was a Wednesday afternoon when Temperance had finally gone into her office for some rest and Angela figured there was no time like the present to see how her gal-pal was fairing.

"Hey there." Angela said, seeing Temperance laying down on the couch.

Brennan sighed and closed her eyes, "I'm fine Angela." She said defensively.

Angela laughed and sat down on the edge of the coffee table in front of the couch, "Yeah, usually when you say that, you actually mean, 'I'm not fine in any way shape or form and I'm only saying that I'm fine so that I don't have to talk to you about why I'm really upset'. Did I hit the mark, sweetie?"

Brennan put her hand on her forehead and turned her head slightly away from her friend, "You need to stop, Angela. Picking at a scab only makes a person start bleeding again. That isn't helping."

"Yeah, except that I don't think your wound is anywhere near healed. You should talk about how you feel. It will make you feel better."

Brennan shook her head, "I'm just worried about him." She said, opening her eyes and looking at Angela, "It's irrational because I know that he is perfectly capable of taking care of himself, but I'm concerned for his safety." She said, sitting up, "Who knows what kind of assignment they have him on? It could be something really dangerous that could lead actual death. I'm afraid that since his last "death" was fake that I might have trouble accepting his death knowing that it could just be… a cover."

Angela sighed and took her friend's hand in her own, "Booth is not going to die."

"Everyone dies Angela." She said standing up and walking toward her desk, "This mission could very well be the end of Booth for all we know."

Angela stood and walked toward her, "Yeah, and I could get hit by a bus walking to my car after work."

Brennan rolled her eyes, "Buses don't normally drive through the employee parking lot of the Jeffersonian."

"You know what I mean." Angela said, crossing her arms, "I have faith that Booth will come back here, back to you in one piece. Like the pie he loves so much." Angela smiled.

Brennan stood for a moment and looked at her and then smiled slightly as well.

"Ah!" Angela said, "I knew I could get you to smile!" They both laughed, "Feel better now, Sweetie?"

Brennan nodded, "Yeah, I do. Thanks Ange."

"Anytime babe." She said, then exiting her office.

Brennan sat down at her desk and turned on her computer monitor. She turned and looked outside of her office to make sure no one was looking, and then opened a shortcut on her desktop. The image loaded and there on her screen was a picture of Seeley Booth's charm smile staring her in the face. She placed her hand on her protruding stomach and smiled back at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the bext chapter. Hope all of you like it.**

**Thanks for the great reviews. I hope I don't dissapoint.**

**R&R please!**

* * *

It was a rainy day outside and Temperance Brennan found herself staring out of the window in her office. She was supposed to be reviewing her notes for an upcoming trial from a case that she and Booth had worked on before his departure, but she couldn't bring herself to actually sit and read the notes.

It all seemed boring to her right now. Although she knew that her job was of the utmost importance and that putting away criminals was the main priority behind her position at the Jeffersonian, it was almost as if since Booth had left she could only partially function. It was an irrational thought and she would often roll her eyes herself because there was no rational reason for her to feel that way; but despite all rational, she knew that it was true.

She watched the raindrops slide down the window and forced her feet to remain in the firmly planted position that they were in. It was taking every molecule in her body to keep her inside at the moment. She wanted to be outside in the rain, allowing the water to seep through her clothing and take her over. She wanted the rain to wash away every feeling of worry and emotional distress that she was feeling at the moment. Some of it was because she was actually genuinely worried; not just for Booth, but also for herself and for the potentially fatherless child that she held inside of her.

"Sweetie." Angela said leaning into Brennan's office. Brennan turned to face her. Although she tried to hide the emotions on her face, Angela immediately saw the panic and loss, "You have to stop worrying, Bren." She said trying to be comforting.

Brennan walked toward the couch and sat down. Angela entered the room and stood next to her friend who was obviously being evasive.

"You know," Angela said placing a file on the coffee table and taking a seat in a chair across from her friend, "A friend of mine used to say that it is irrational to worry about something that hasn't even happened yet."

Brennan half smiled, "I also wasn't pregnant then, Angela. My hormones are… crazy. It's like I have no control over my body."

"I know, Sweetie, but you can't keep harping on the 'maybe''s and the 'if''s. I have faith that Booth is coming back to you safely. I mean, it took him long enough to get you to love him, he's not going to give up that easily now that he has you." Angela said.

Brennan stood and walked behind her desk cleaning up files that were scattered over top of it, "I'm worrying about things that can actually happen, Angela. It's not like I'm making up scenarios that are out of the realm of possibility. Booth might die and there is nothing that I can do about it. It is rational for me to plan ahead just in case he does die. I'm preparing myself for the worst. And, by the way, he doesn't 'have' me as you said. We are two individuals in a relationship. We do not own each other."

Angela stood and walked toward her, "Tell that to that woman you intimidated in the bar that night that we all went out together."

Brennan laughed slightly and put her hands on her hips, "That was different Ange. She was hanging all over him and he was clearly uncomfortable because of it. I merely, told her that he was taken and she should pursue her ventures elsewhere. It was a favor to him; it had nothing to do with me."

Angela laughed and walked around the desk placing a reassuring hand on her friend's back, "Sure, sure. Keep telling yourself that."

Brennan turned to Angela abruptly and studied her, "Where did you get the cheese?"

Angela pulled back and looked at her friend, "Umm… What?"

"Cheese, Angela." Brennan said with a frighteningly serious expression.

Angela half smiled, "How did you know I was eating cheese?"

Brennan shook her head and shrugged off her ill-fitting lab coat, "It's the hormones. Pregnant woman's senses can heighten during the second trimester. I can smell it on your breath. Where is the cheese Angela?"

Angela started laughing, "Oh, no way. That is so cool. So, wait, can I no longer sneak up on you?"

"I'll smell you before you even get the chance. Especially with that new perfume that you've been wearing. But back on topic, the cheese."

Angela grabbed Brennan's hand and started to pull her out of her office, "Okay Bren. Cool your jets."

Brennan wriggled her hand away from Angela and caught up to pace with her, "I don't have any jets to cool."

"Listen, I know that you said that you don't want to do anything baby related until Booth gets back, but I think that you should be prepared, like you said." Angela climbed the stairs and Brennan followed behind attempting to listen to her friend but more focused on the smell of food in the vicinity, "So I invited everyone here and we're doing a small, 'get ready for baby' party."

"What?" Brennan said stopping half way up the stairs, "Angela, I told you that I want Booth to be a part of this stuff."

"I know, Sweetie. It's not really anything though. Just Cam, Hodgins, Maggie, your intern. No big deal." Angela said hurrying Brennan up the stairs.

When they reached the lounge everyone was there. There were a few balloons with pictures of baby accoutrement such as pacifiers and bottles and there were platters of hors devours on the table.

"Now?" Brennan asked seeing the team waiting for her, "I thought you meant some other time."

"Yes, now." Angela said.

Sweets stepped forward at Brennan's arrival, "Congratulations again, Doctor Brennan." He said sweeping in to hug her.

Brennan awkwardly patted him on the back, "Thank you, Doctor Sweets."

"So, have you found out if it's a girl or a boy yet?"

Brennan pulled away from him and smiled, "No. I'm waiting for Booth to get back so that we can learn the sex together."

"That is very sweet." He said stepping back.

Brennan took a step toward the table to take some cheese but was intercepted by Doctor Hodgins. He hugged her, "Congrats, Doctor B. I'm so happy for you and the G-man."

"Thank you Doctor Hodgins." She said leaning their hug toward the table and snatching a stack of cheese from the table.

Hodgins pulled back to see Brennan stuffing a few slices into her mouth. He let out a small laugh when she closed her eyes in what appeared to be pure cheddar ecstasy.

Cam stepped up next to Brennan and patted her on the back, "Congratulations Doctor Brennan." She said genuinely.

"Thank you Cam." She replied.

Hodgins pulled out a nearby chair and let Brennan take a seat. The rest of the group sat as well and began talking about the work that they had been doing in the absence of FBI presence in the Jeffersonian. Despite Doctor Brennan's insistence, they had all bought her and the baby gifts which she opened. Angela had promised her that there were more gifts on the way on her part because what kind of Auntie would she be if she didn't spoil her niece or nephew to excess.

As the night was winding down Brennan and Angela had started to pack up all of the gifts that she received and Sweets and Hodgins began clearing the food and drinks away.

"So wait a second," Hodgins said rinsing off a plate in the sink, "You're telling me that she smelled the cheese on your breath?"

Brennan and Angela both laughed, "Yeah," Angela said, "And she wouldn't let it go, like it was the most important thing in the world at the moment."

Brennan feigned hurt, "I'm pregnant. It's normal for a pregnant woman to be craving foods. I was hungry."

"Aw, Sweetie." Angela said rubbing her arm comfortingly, "I wasn't making fun of you, I thought it was cute."

"Doctor Brennan," Cam said looking up from the table that she was cleaning, "What are you and Booth going to do when he gets back?"

Brennan looked at her, "I don't know what you mean."

"Are you going to move in together?"

Brennan thought for a moment, "Yes, I suppose so. We didn't really have a chance to discuss any permanent arrangements, but that would be the logical next step." She said, suddenly bring her hand to her stomach.

"Sweetie, are you okay." Angela said moving to Brennan's aide. Brennan looked up at her, tears forming in her eyes. The others moved towards Brennan preparing for the worst, "Honey, you have to tell me what is wrong."

"It kicked me." She said simply. She stared at the others whose faces went from concern to happiness. Although she realized that this should be a happy moment, she could help but feel sad and hurt, "That really hurt." She said taking a seat on the couch.

Angela sat next to her, "Sweetie. It's a good thing that the baby kicked. That means it's healthy." Angela said, sneaking a hand onto her friend's stomach hoping to feel a kick as well.

"I don't want it to kick me, Angela. Not without Booth here. He shouldn't be missing this." She said. It was the hormones. She knew it but she couldn't stop it from happening. The tears were beginning to flow freely and she couldn't keep herself in check the way that she was normally able to. Up until this point she had been able to hide away when her emotions got the better of her, but now the flood gates had released themselves and because she was feeling embarrassed on top of everything else she could no longer maintain control.

Angela pulled her into a hug and gave everyone the signal to head on out so that Brennan could deal with this in a non-public forum. With small waves and quiet goodbyes the group turned to walk away; but not without hearing her whisper to Angela, "I want him to come back Angela. Make him come home."


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter! Let me know what you think!**

**R&R**

**werd.**

* * *

Temperance Brennan was on a mission. After the impromptu party at the Jeffersonian and her embarrassing display of hormonal emotions, she figured it was time to start making some decisions about her future with Booth. While she didn't want to jump the gun, she knew that she wanted to make a good home for their child and the first on thing that would need to be done was to buy a new home.

The next day, Temperance took off work and began looking for a new home; one that she hoped that Booth would be willing to move into with her. Although she didn't want to appear presumptuous she wanted the house that she bought to be as 'Booth-friendly' as possible.

She met Angela that day at the coffee shop and they set out on their way to meet the real estate Agent at the first house.

"Are you sure that you want to do this honey?" Angela asked.

Brennan looked at Angela in the passenger seat of her car, "I don't think that it would be a wise decision to raise a child in my apartment as it is right now. I want my baby to have a yard to play in and… you know, things that I didn't have, like a family atmosphere. Why? Do you think that Booth is going to hate the idea?"

Angela laughed, "No. Not at all. I think Booth will be thrilled. I'm just worried about you, sweetie. I just never expected you to be so open to the idea of moving in with a man whom you intend on being monogamous with. It's just… it doesn't seem like something you would do."

Brennan thought for a moment before responding, "You're right, Angela. It isn't something that I would normally do. I could blame the hormones, but I think that excuse only goes so far. I don't know. I guess, I was so scared of being a part of a family, but now that I actually have come face to face with the opportunity I just… I can't wait. I find that I am excited by the prospect of being loved. Maybe things are just starting to finally come around for me. Maybe things are finally changing for the better."

Angela smiled at her friend, "I'm glad that you are finally happy, Bren. God knows you deserve to be happy."

Brennan laughed, "God?"

Angela scoffed, "Figure of speech, Bren. Let it go."

They both laughed as they pulled up to the first house. There was a man standing outside the house with a large smile on his face. The sign on the front lawn had a picture of the same man with the same exact smile on the sign and it was in some ways, creepy.

Angela ducked out of the car and slammed the door shut behind her. Brennan pushed herself out of the drivers seat and hobbled slightly to avoid her door before slamming it shut as well.

The house was a Cape Cod style, white with a quaint garden in front of it. The law was elevated and there was a wall blocking the sidewalk from the front yard. The driveway was in need of repairs and over the entire house was charming but not exactly what Brennan had had in mind.

"Ladies!" The real estate agent said walking over toward their car, "My name is Jackson Phillips and I'm the real estate agent you spoke to on the phone. You must be Temperance Brennan." He said, walking to meet Brennan on her side of the car.

She nodded, "Yes, and this is my friend Angela."

"Lovely to meet you Angela." He said taking her hand and shaking it, "How about we go inside, huh?"

Brennan looked uneasily at Angela, "Um, sure."

They entered the house and found the entire arrangement to be far too compact for them. The house was almost smaller than Booth's current apartment and about two times more expensive because of the pool in the back yard and some fancy shower system that was added in the master bedroom.

Brennan, Angela and the real estate agent walked outside and back towards the cars, "Doctor Brennan," Jackson said, "After looking at this house, I was wondering if you had anything more specific in mind for what you were looking for? It would be easier for me to narrow down some houses that we are currently listing so that you are shown houses that are more your style."

"Well," Brennan thought, "Booth likes historical houses, so maybe something a little older might be nice. I think that this house," she said, pointing to the Cape Cod behind them, "Is too small. We're going to need more space then that."

Jackson nodded and ushered the ladies toward his mini van, "I think I have a lovely house to show you."

After a forty-five minute drive, they were in Ellicott City Maryland. The car pulled up in front of a castle-like house and Jackson jumped out of the car thinking that he hit the mark with this one.

"Here we are ladies!" he said opening the door for them. Angela and Brennan stepped out and were awestruck by the house in front of them, "This house was built in the 1830's and is a replica of…"

Brennan cut him off, "Angelo's castle in France. It's really beautiful, but I can tell you already that this is a no."

Jackson's shoulder's slumped, "Are you sure? It's really…"

"It's too far from D.C. for us and I really don't think that Booth wants to live in a castle."

Angela laughed, "Well, he might like it for a week so he can say he one-uped Hodgins. But, you're right. He wouldn't like this."

They all piled back into the car and drove back toward D.C. They were on their way to the last house when Brennan grabbed Angela's hand and put it on her stomach.

Angela's face lit up, "Oh my God, Bren!" She squealed as she felt the baby kicking against Brennan's stomach.

Jackson pulled up to the last house and before Brennan and Angela even opened the door they knew that this house was the one. It was a Victorian style manor. It sat on the top of a small hill and it was Just on the border of the city. It was a little bigger than they actually needed; five bedrooms, but Brennan couldn't help herself.

She put an offer in on the house immediately and couldn't wait to hear back from them.

"Do you think Booth will like the house?" Brennan asked as she drove Angela home.

Angela smiled, "I think he would love that house, Bren. I love that house. If you didn't put an offer in on it, I was going to."


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter! YAY**

**R&R please!**

A week had passed and Brennan had still not heard anything about Booth. The baby was kicking more frequently now and while she enjoyed the fact that her baby was so active, she wished that the little bugger would leave her alone when she was working and sleeping.

After accepting the bid on the house, Temperance found that the sellers of the house were actually the grandchildren of the former owners. It seemed that the woman who lived there had recently passed away and her grandchildren, who would have loved to keep the house that they grew to love, lived out of state and couldn't afford it anymore. Escro was going to be quick and she would be able to start moving her things in within the next three weeks.

It seemed that everything was going well for her and she could hardly believe that this is the direction that her life had taken. Three years ago she would have assumed that she would still be living in her apartment alone and dating random men as she had all her life. But now, she was in a relationship with Booth and carrying his child. It was unbelievable and quite shocking when she thought about it. She couldn't help but feel impending disaster on its way.

"Hey Doctor B." Hodgins said, leaning into her office.

Brennan turned in her office chair to face him, "Yes, Doctor Hodgins?"

"Angela and I were talking and we were wondering if you might want to partake in a little experiment?"

Brennan cocked her head to the side, appraising the scientist, "What experiment?"

"It's just for fun, really. You had said the other day that your sense of smell had been heightened, correct?"

"Yes, but I don't see how that is relevant to the work that we are currently conducting in the lab." She said.

"I finished all of my work for the day and Angela is waiting for Maggie to finish her cursory examination before undertaking the facial reconstruction on your man from limbo." He said quickly, making sure that Brennan knew he wasn't shirking his responsibilities.

Brennan studied the man a little longer before taking a deep breath, "What do you propose?"

"Just for kicks, really, I was thinking that we could blindfold you and put things in front of you, and you have to guess what they are."

Brennan laughed, "Are you really that bored, Doctor Hodgins?"

Hodgins sighed, "We haven't had an FBI case in a few months and while silt is interesting in grad school, after working for the FBI on murder investigations, silt is… well, silt."

Brennan sighed and looked at her computer screen. Seeing as how she had already completed the next three chapters of her book, she looked back at Hodgins and agreed, "Fine. I guess I could use a break anyhow. A little frivolity in the lab isn't completely uncalled for."

"Sweet!" Hodgins said, leaning out of her office, "She said okay." He called to Angela who laughed.

Brennan stood and walked out of her office, following Hodgins to the platform. There was a covered tray and a chair already set up. Brennan sat down in the chair and made herself comfortable. Hodgins approached her with a blindfold and tied it gently around her eyes.

"Ready?" Angela asked.

Brennan laughed, "Yes. I am ready."

Angela took the first object from the tray and held it underneath her nose, "Okay, sweetie."

Brennan laughed and smelled it, "Cheese. Is this torture?" Brennan joked.

Angela laughed, "No, open you're mouth." Brennan obliged and Angela popped the slice of cheese inside her mouth.

Brennan moaned in delight, "Okay, next."

Brennan felt the platform shake a little, "Doctor Brennan, what is going on here?" she heard Cam say. She heard Angela gasp.

"We're taking a small break." Brennan said, shifting her head in the direction in which Cam's voice was coming from.

Hodgins spoke up, "We're just doing a small scientific experiment on Doctor Brennan's sense of smell. It seems her senses are heightened from being pregnant and we were just inquiring as to whether she could pick up on what exactly it is we put in front of her."

She heard Cam laugh, "Okay then. So I take it this doesn't have any relevance to anything we're working on in the lab currently?"

"No." Hodgins responded, "This won't take long though."

"Okay then." Cam responded.

"Ready for the next one, sweetie?" Angela asked. Brennan nodded, "Okay, smell." Angela commanded.

"Um… a pop tart." Brennan said definitively.

"Flavor?" Hodgins asked.

Brennan laughed, "Strawberry."

Angela laughed, "Very Good. Okay, next one."

Brennan smelled and laughed, "You're new perfume, Angela."

"Excellent." Hodgins said.

"Next." Angela said.

Brennan sniffed and pulled her head back, "Ugh, raw shrimp." She said, "That was just mean." Angela and Hodgins both laughed.

"Okay, last one."

Brennan leaned forward and smelled. The smell was familiar and it made all of her hair stand on end. A small sound escaped her lips and tears formed in her eyes. Without hesitation, she ripped off the blindfold and came face to face with Booth.

She immediately wrapped her arms around him and tugged him toward her for the tightest hug she had ever given. Booth laughed a little and Brennan looked around at her friends who were all smiling.

Just as he promised, he had come home to her, safe and sound.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this took so long. I went and saw Mary Poppins on broadway and then I had a baby shower for my cousin and yada yada yada. **

**Hope you like this chapter. R&R please!**

* * *

After a silently love filled reunion on the platform, Booth and Brennan made their way into her office. It was an unspoken agreement that Cam and Brennan had that said that she was allowed to leave the lab for the rest of the day and Booth was grateful to have such amazing and understanding work colleagues and friends at the Jeffersonian.

Brennan was excitedly packing up her things to leave with Booth while rambling on about everything that he had missed in the past months while being away. He smiled as she resembled Parker after a day of school, "And last week," she said excitedly, shoving papers and files into her bag, "The baby started kicking. It was amazing, Booth." She stopped suddenly and smiled at him, "Come here." She said, taking a step towards him. He moved in front of her and she grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly. Booth looked at her wide-eyed and astonished as he felt the baby kicking up a storm. Brennan ran her hand along the length of his arm, unable to keep the smile off of her face, "It looks like the baby knows your home." She said.

Booth dropped to his knees and rested his head against her, feeling the baby kicking inside was an astonishing experience. He had felt it before when Parker was in the womb, but the experience was still just as awe-inspiring as the first time he had experienced it. He smiled to himself and lifted the material of her shirt slightly and pressed his lips to her skin. Then in a loud voice he said, "Baby, I am your father."

They both laughed at this and reveled in the idea that they were now becoming an honest to God family. Booth couldn't believe that Brennan had not only accepted this fact, but was also the one that had suggested it in the first place. He couldn't imagine himself being any happier than he was in this moment. It was like a dream. A perfect dream in which all of his aspirations, hopes and desires were a reality.

Angela was walking past Brennan's office when she looked into see the most beautiful sight she had ever witnessed. Booth was on his knees, whispering sweet nothings into Brennan's stomach, hoping that the baby would hear him and understand that he was the father. Brennan was resting one hand on her stomach and the other was caressing Booth's cheek lovingly. The sight brought tears to her eyes and she quickly ran back to her office and grabbed her camera to take a candid shot of the pair.

After some time passed, Booth finally got to his feet and escorted Brennan out of the Jeffersonian. They had gotten into the car and he started the engine and turned to her, Your place or mine?" he asked.

Brennan smirked, "Uh, I think your place is best." She said, a hint of humor and nervousness behind her voice.

Booth looked at her quizzically but decided to ignore the hidden emotion that was emanating from her. Putting the car into gear, he steadily drove the car back to his apartment.

When the arrived, Brennan appeared to be extremely nervous. Booth was becoming increasingly more concerned by her behavior. Having imagined coming back to her numerous times, he had envisioned this playing out slightly differently. Granted, the smell test hadn't been planned, but was certainly brilliant on Angela and Hodgins' part, but of all of the emotions he believed Temperance would be feeling, nervousness and uneasiness were not among them. Then again, one of the things he loved most about her was how unpredictable she was.

They walked into his apartment and when the door closed behind him he finally succumbed to his curiosity, "Okay Bones, spill. Something is bothering you and I want to know what it is." He said, raising an eyebrow at her.

She half smiled at him and began wringing her hands, "Okay, fine. I should have known you would notice, but I didn't want to rush you into anything. So I tried to keep it a secret so that I could bring up the subject at a more reasonable time, giving you time to adjust to our relationship having just come back and being separated from our relationship. However, it is obvious that you either do not require readjustment time or you're becoming anxious because of my anxiousness." She rambled. A smile came to his face at the sight of her flustered speech. He had never seen her like this before. It seemed like she was either on a caffeine kick or was talking lessons from Parker on how to talk at a mile a minute.

He laughed and shook his head at her, "Just tell me Bones. I can handle whatever it is."

Brennan took a deep breath and began, "So, I don't want you to feel pressured into anything, but I bought a house and have effectively moved out of my apartment and I was thinking that if you wanted to move in there with me so that the baby could have a real family, the kind that I never had, then that would be great. But if you don't feel comfortable with that yet, then there is no pressure, but I just thought that I would extend the offer considering that I did buy the house with you and us in mind." She said, rubbing her stomach, trying to comfort herself.

Booth's jaw dropped as her speech continued. He was shocked that she had made such an immense decision without him. He thoroughly believed that when he came back he would have to pressure her into considering moving in with him, and low an behold, in his absence she had taken the initiative to go and buy a family home for them. He smiled and then gathered her into his arms, effectively alleviating any nervousness that was lingering inside of her, "Bones, you are unbelievable." He said, chuckling slightly.

She sighed as the vibrations of his voice soothed the movements of the baby, "So, is that a yes?" she asked timidly.

"That is a hell yes, Bones." He said, kissing her forehead and running his fingers through her hair, "What does the house look like?" he asked curiously.

Brennan pulled back out of his arms and smiled mischeviously, "You are going to love it, Booth. Come on, I'll drive you there." She said, retrieving the keys from his jeans pocket.

As she pulled her hand out, he grabbed them out of her grasp, "Or," he said, "You could just give me directions as I drive us there."

Brennan growled and playfully hit his chest, "You haven't been around to witness the wrath of the pregnant woman, Seeley." She said, cocking her head to the side.

Booth let out a breath and relented, handing her the keys, "Fair enough. An angry Temperance Brennan is bad enough, a pregnant angry Temperance Brennan… that is something I'd rather not experience first hand." He laughed.

She swatted him on the arm and he jumped out of the way, opening the door for her and following her out to the car.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey y'all. If you haven't read my other story yet it's called "Booth... Booth... Booth...". Read it if you have the time! That goes for any of my other stories. **

**I have another story that I am working on as well... but I won't be posting that until I finish this one. I can only handle two stories at a time!! haha**

**R&R please!!**

* * *

Brennan drove Booth to the house in nervous anticipation of what his opinion of it would be. Her car slowly made its way up the hill and when the trees moved out of the line of sight, Booth's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. He was speechless.

Brennan smiled widely at his expression. More than anything she wanted to know what he thought in words, but the only sounds that he was currently making were short bursts of unformed words. He was looking between her and the house, a smile on his face like she had never seen before and she became giddy at the thought of his happiness with her decision.

"BONES!" he finally gasped as the car pulled to a stop in front of the house.

"So…" she said turning to him, "You like it?"

He let out a half laugh, "Like? No, no, no… I don't like this house. I love this house, Temperance. It is beautiful. I can't believe that you would buy something like this. It seems out of character for you." He said, the shock evident in his voice.

"Well, I wanted something that we would both love. I know how much you love history and antique cars and I just assumed that your taste in houses would be similar. So this is a Victorian house. It has five bedrooms and a spacious attic. A nice kitchen and living room as well as a finished basement."

Booth leaned over the center console and kissed her suddenly. She moaned at the contact between them and then he suddenly pulled back, "Let's go inside, Bones."

Brennan laughed and opened the car door. Booth followed her onto the spacious porch and looked at the woodwork in awe. Sure, the house needed some work, but the basic structure of the house was perfect, he couldn't have ever imagined living in a house like this on his salary. It was something out of his wildest dreams.

He suddenly turned to Brennan, who was trying to unlock the door and stopped her, "Bones, I can't afford to live here." He said seriously.

She turned, smiling at him, "Booth, don't worry about it." She shook her head.

"I have to, Temperance. I don't want to take advantage of you. This is something that should be ours." He said.

"First of all, Seeley Booth," she said sternly turning toward him, "There is nothing wrong with a woman wanting to take care of her man. Secondly, I wanted to do this for us. I didn't pressure you into the situation. It was like… a gift." She said.

Booth immediately started laughing, "You're laying claim on me?" he asked.

Brennan shifted and looked at him, "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"First you said you were taking care of your man and then you told me this house was your gift to me. You were the one who always said that giving gifts is laying claim over someone. So, you are laying claim over me." He laughed again.

She smiled slightly and pushed him, "Stop laughing, Booth." She scolded, "So what if I am laying claim over you? Do you have a problem with that?" she asked studying his face.

His laughter died down and he tugged her towards him and wrapped his arms around her, which was more difficult now considering a baby bulge kept them farther apart then usual, "I have absolutely no problem being claimed as long as it is only by you. But, Temperance, when I sell my apartment, I will be giving all of that money to you and then I will make payments until this house is half mine. We are equals, and I don't want the other agents telling me you're my sugar mama." He laughed.

"What is a sugar mama?" she asked, her voice muffled against his shirt.

"It's basically when a rich woman hires a younger man to be her boyfriend."

Brennan looked up at him, "Like… prostitution?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

Booth laughed, "Kind of…"

Brennan bit her lower lip, "I kind of like the sound of that."

"You do, do you?" Booth asked running his fingers through her hair.

"Hey Booth?" she said sweetly.

"Yeah Bones?" he replied.

"You've been away for six months and I am pregnant with your child which means that my libido is more active than it normally is." She said plainly.

Booth immediately swept Brennan up off the ground, "Let's go Christen our house, Bones." He said quickly, kicking the door open and shut behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

**NEW CHAPTER!! Happy bones-day. 12 minutes and counting. **

**Please R&R... on commercial breaks of course. haha**

* * *

The next morning, Booth and Brennan wake up to find themselves sprawled out on a bare mattress surrounded by boxes in their new house.

"Huh…" Booth said, propping himself up on his elbows, "Was it just me or was this a more romantic setting last night?"

Brennan laughed quietly, "No, definitely not just you."

Booth shrugged and pulled Brennan closer to him, kissing her shoulder incessantly.

"Booth." Brennan whined and slapped his thigh, "We have to get up." She said wriggling out of his grasp.

"I don't want to." He moaned into her hair.

"I have a doctor's appointment today." She explained.

Booth inhaled and snuggled closer into her, "Reschedule." He said plainly, closing his eyes to go back to sleep.

Brennan tapped him on the shoulder, "Excuse me." She said, as though she were talking to a complete stranger. He moaned, "Excuse me, sir." she repeated.

"What?" he replied.

"I'm finding out the sex." She said, hoping that that would motivate him.

"I gave you sex last night. If you want more, give me an hour of sleep." He laughed.

Temperance laughed out loud and slapped him on the shoulder hard, "The sex of the baby!" she yelled, still unable to control her laughter.

He laughed as well and then crawled down toward her stomach, "Tell me baby," he said, talking to the baby bulge, "Tell daddy if you are a boy or a girl." He said, then putting his ear against her, listening for an answer. Booth looked up at Brennan and nodded, "She says she is a girl." He said seriously.

Brennan laughed, "There is no way that you could know that." She said seriously.

"I do know that, Bones." He laughed crawling toward her again, "She just told me." He said, leaning over and kissing her.

"Well then," she said pulling away, "If you don't mind, I'd like science to tell me the answer and not the 'Booth gut'."

"Hey! You have great respect for my gut!" he said in jest.

"Among other things." She smiled, "Now get dressed and drive me to the doctor, Dad."

Reluctantly, Booth released his grip around Brennan and got out of bed. They both dressed and got into the car and stopped for a quick breakfast at the diner and made their way to the doctors appointment.

Temperance and Seeley sat in the examination room. It would be the first time he actually saw the ultrasound in person and he was beaming. Temperance couldn't stop smiling at the way that he was smiling about the whole ordeal, and quite honestly, she could believe that she had actually wanted to voluntarily miss out on this opportunity before.

"What are you smiling at?" Booth asked, noticing her dreamy look.

"Nothing." She said shaking her head, "You just… you look really happy." She shrugged.

"Why wouldn't I be? My girl is havin' a girl." He joked.

Temperance punched him in the arm and laughed, "You don't know that."

They were interrupted by a woman walking into the room, "Hi Temperance." She said, "This must be Seeley." She said, taking hold of his hand firmly and shaking it, "Congratulations!"

"Thank you." He said, shaking her hand.

"So you're here to find out the sex of the baby today?" They both nodded, "Okay then, Temperance, you know the drill."

Temperance laid down on her back and lifted up her shirt. The doctor sat down and handed some tissues to Brennan and took out the bottle of gel and squirted it on her stomach and then held the paddle to her skin, rolling it around until she could get a good view.

"Okay, are you sure you want to know?" the doctor said looking back at both of them. They looked at each other, smiled and nodded. The doctor spun the screen around to show Temperance the picture.

She lifted herself up a little to see the screen and gasped, "How did you know?" she said looking at Booth.

"Huh?" he said looking at her.

She pointed at the screen, "It's a girl, Booth. How did you know?"

"A girl?" he asked, his smile getting wider, "I was right?"

Temperance nodded, "Did you bribe the doctor to tell you or something?"

Booth laughed, "Bones, it was a fifty-fifty guess. I guessed right. We're having a baby girl!" he said excitedly.

Temperance reached over and grabbed his hand, "A girl…" she sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you all like this chapter. It's squishy and gewwy like chocolate chip cookies right out of the oven.**

**R&R as always.**

* * *

The diner. Their Mecca. After leaving the doctor's office, they decided to catch lunch. They had both taken the day off, Booth being on temporary recuperation time and Brennan because of her appointment. Despite the fact that they were also supposed to be unpacking their things in the house, they both sat lazily at the table; Brennan eating the majority of the food on the table.

Booth laughed at the sight of her shoving food into her mouth and Brennan looked at him questioningly.

"What are you laughing at?" she said defensively.

Booth smiled and took her hand, "I used to have to drag you out to eat, Bones. Now look at you! You're gonna put this place out of business."

Brennan mockingly scowled, "You're just lucky they have cheese here," she said waving a piece of mozzarella in his face, "Or you'd be sorry." She said quirking an eyebrow.

Booth leaned forward quickly and bit off a piece of the mozzarella and Brennan looked genuinely hurt. Booth immediately regretted the decision and called the waitress over and asked for more cheese for his very pregnant girlfriend.

While Booth was talking to the waitress about the baby, Brennan noticed a small boy outside the window making faces. The boy stuck his face against the window and exhaled on the glass, causing his cheeks to expand.

Laughing, Brennan turned to Booth, "Booth, you have to see this."

"Huh?" Booth said, trying to convey what kinds of cheese to the waitress.

"Booth!" Brennan called, leaning across the table to shake his arm, "You have to see this adorable little boy." She said.

The waitress walked away and Booth turned back to Brennan, "Now, what were you saying?"

Brennan pointed to the little boy outside their window making faces at them. Booth immediately smiled at the sight of the boy. The boy, finally realizing that he obtained his target's attention removed his face from the window and waved, shouting, "HI DADDY!"

Booth jumped instantly and waved for him to come inside. A moment later, both Parker and Rebecca walked into the diner. Booth picked up the boy and hugged him tightly as they exchanged whispers about who missed who the most during Booth's time overseas and Rebecca and Brennan exchanged pleasantries and small talk about the pregnancy.

When the two boys settled down, Rebecca tapped Booth on the shoulder, "This is actually perfect," she said looking between Booth and Brennan, "I have a few more errands to run in the area. Would you mind watching him for a few minutes?" she asked hopefully.

Booth looked at Brennan who smiled at him, "Sure, no problem." He nodded at her.

With that, Rebecca hurried out of the diner and Booth ordered his son an order of chicken nuggets and milk.

"Bones!" Parker said from across the table, "How is my little brother or sister doing?" he asked pointing towards her stomach.

"Well," Brennan said looking up at Booth, "Your baby sister is doing just fine."

"A girl?" Parker asked, with a sudden look of distance and worry in his eyes.

Brennan furrowed her brow and lowered her face to meet his eyes, "Parker, what is wrong? Are you feeling okay?" she said reaching across the table and feeling his forehead for a fever.

Parker looked up at his father, "I just figured that the baby would be a boy, Dad. I didn't think about what would happen if it was a girl."

Booth glanced at Brennan and then back at his son, "What are you talking about, Parker? What is going to happen?"

Parker turned back to Brennan, "Don't worry Bones. I'll take care of her. I'll make sure she stays safe."

Brennan slapped a shocked hand over her mouth to avoid sobbing out loud. Booth sat staring at his son next to him in complete and utter shock. He always knew that his son looked up to him in some ways, but he never really understood how closely the apple really fell from the tree until just now.

"Parker!" Rebecca shouted from the door, waving him to catch up with her.

With a smile, Parker turned and hugged his Dad and jumped off his seat. Walking around the other side of the table, he hugged Brennan and then patted her stomach and leaned down and said, "Bye sis!" before running outside to his mother.

Brennan and Booth sat at the table in the diner for another twenty minutes, absolutely struck by Parker and his insistence to protect his unborn sister.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the delay. Ran into writers block! If you get a chance, read my other story called "Twenty Dollars" **

**Thank you for all of your amazing reviews! You all have been really great. THANK YOU**

* * *

For the next two and a half months, Temperance continued her normal schedule in the lab while Booth was becoming more and more anxious about the impending arrival of their little girl. They had thought about a few names but had yet to come up with anything concrete.

Brennan had reluctantly decided that she would bear only Booth's last name after strong encouragement from Angela. She didn't really mind in reality, but she felt an obligation to uphold her feminist rights to have at least a hyphenated last name, but decided to use her last name as the child's middle name so that she wasn't completely left out of the loop.

Booth was sitting at his desk in the Hoover building playing the catch up game with paperwork that he had neglected to do over the course of the last month. He had been taking and excessive amount of trips to the Jeffersonian, convinced that Brennan would neglect to call him if she started having contractions and wanted to make sure that she was in fact okay.

This is why it was such a surprise when his phone rang. He hastily picked up the receiver, it juggling between his hands and falling on the floor beside his chair. He reached down and held it up to his ear, then straightening to listen to the caller.

"Booth." He nearly screamed at the caller.

"Hey, It's Angela." Angela said on the other end of the line.

Booth's eyes widened, "Angela? Is she okay? What is wrong? Is it time?" his voice raising an octave.

Angela giggled, "Yeah, Booth. Her water broke while she was on the platform. We're taking her to the hospital."

Booth abruptly stood and dropped the phone again, "I'm on my way!" he yelled into the receiver that was still on the floor. He tried to put on his suit jacket, but it became twisted in his haste and he shucked it onto the floor and ran out of his office.

He used his sirens on the way to the hospital and ended up getting there before Brennan and Angela did. He waited in the lobby until he finally saw her car pull up in front of the Hospital. Hodgins was driving and Angela helped an unnerved Brennan out of the car and through the front doors where they met Booth.

"Are you okay?" he asked grabbing onto one of her arms and guided her toward the reception desk.

"I'm fine, Booth." She said, trying to wriggle her arms away from the overly protective people beside her, "I still have time and the pain isn't all that bad." She said gritting her teeth.

Booth knew that she was in pain but was passing it off as anger, "You're in labor, Bones." He said incredulously. Brennan rolled her eyes and walked up to the reception desk without Booth and Angela.

Settling into her room, Booth stood by holding her hand through the contraction as they progressively became closer and closer in time. Soon the doctors were filling the room and prepping her for the delivery. Brennan felt extremely awkward with her legs wide open to the people in the room. She knew that this was how it worked prior to becoming pregnant but she had never thought about the actual birth and the fact that everyone would be staring at her vagina for numerous hours on end. Despite the fact that she wasn't usually self conscious about such things, she definitely found this situation uncomfortable and was tempted to make everyone take of their pants in the room; but the pain from the contraction, though dulled by medication, ceased her train of thought or any sense of rationality.

Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Russ, Max, Parker and Rebecca sat in the waiting room animatedly talking about the baby. They were talking about who would teach it what, Parker taking full responsibility for teaching her all about sports like his Dad had taught him. Angela and Cam were enthralled by who she would look like more, Cam saying that she would have Booth's eyes and Angela saying that she would have Brennan's complexion and bone structure, all in all she would be beautiful no matter who she looked like. Russ, Max and Hodgins were talking about how they would gang up on any boyfriend she brought to holiday celebrations or family dinners to make sure that the young man in question would know how to treat a lady and make sure he was good enough for her, despite the fact that no boy could ever be good enough for her.

Booth stood by Brennan's bedside with a smile that Brennan could honestly say she had never seen before. This smile was not a charm smile or even Booth's normal happy smile. This smile was large to the point that you could see all of his teeth. He was ecstatic and overjoyed about meeting his little girl for the first time and most of all, he loved the idea that he was sharing this experience with the one woman in his life that he loved and respected more than he had any other woman in his life, maybe with the exception of his mother but it was a close call.

Fifteen hours. It took fifteen hours for Brennan to give birth to the little girl and when the doctors handed her over, Brennan was overcome with emotion. It would usually been about the time that she blamed her instant attachment to the infant on chemicals in her body, but she didn't. She was crying at the sight of the beautiful baby and cradling her gently in her exhausted arms. She didn't want to let the doctors take her again, but Booth being the supportive and caring man that he is convinced her to give the girl back to the doctors for their initial examination assuring her that she would be fine and would return soon just as perfect as she was now.

Before leaving the room to inform the others, Booth informed Brennan of where he was going and kissed her softly several times and prying himself away from her bedside.

Booth strode through the doors of the ward and was met by clapping and cheering from his colleagues and friends.

Angela grabbed his hands and pulled him down into a chair, "Tell us everything."

Booth laughed as everyone sat patiently waiting for him to relay the story, "Well, she was in pain throughout the whole thing, and definitely threatened me with my life a few times for doing this to her, but when she came out," Booth said shaking his head, "She's perfect." He beamed and Angela sighed as tears came to her eyes, "She's eight pounds and four ounces and seventeen inches."

Hodgins piped up, "Do you have a name yet?" he asked, sounding hopeful.

Booth nodded, "When they put her in Bones' arms she told we just knew that she was an Annabelle. So her name is Annabelle Brennan Booth."

Cam quireked an eyebrow and inched forward in her seat, "Did you hyphenate the last name?" she asked.

"No, actually." Booth replied, leaning forward, "Brennan is her middle name. We agreed that the hyphenating would be a little much, so she is a Booth."

Parker stood and walked over to his father and hugged him, "Can I see her Dad?" he asked.

"Soon, bud. I think they're just running through a few tests and then you can all see her in the nursery." He said, kissing his son on the forehead.

"Congratulations Seeley." Rebecca said.

Booth smiled at her, "Thanks Rebecca."

Booth went back to Brennan's room to find her sleeping. No doubt, she must have been exhausted, so he pulled a chair over to her bedside and waited. When he took her hand in his she stirred and looked over at him.

"Booth…" she said wearily, "Where is Annabelle?" she asked.

Booth smiled and squeezed her hand, "Being ogled by our friends." He laughed.

She smiled faintly and rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb, "Good. Is there water?" she asked.

Booth nodded and got up, reaching for the cup of water on her nightstand. He sat on the side of the bed and lifted her head to help her drink and then put the cup back on the stand, "Better?" he asked. She moaned in approval and then shut her eyes again. He gently smoothed her hair over and kissed her forehead.

As he went to sit back in his chair she grabbed his hand, "I can do this, right?" she asked quietly.

Booth smiled and leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "Yes, Bones. You can do anything but I'm positive that this is something you will excel at." He said, then reclaiming his seat next to her bed.

"I love you." She said, closing her eyes again.

Booth smiled, "I love you too."

Just as she drifted off to sleep, she smiled and thought about the family that she just created for herself. Although it seemed surreal that this thing that had been living inside her for close to ten months was now a human being, she could imaging life without having gone through this experience much less without Seeley Booth by her side. Booth, Parker and a beautiful baby girl named Annabelle were her new family and those were her last thoughts as she drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the future.

**THE END!**


	10. Epilogue

**I had to write an epilogue!! haha Hope you all like it.**

**CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY-"TWENTY DOLLARS" it's angsty, but it will get romantic. God help me I just can't stop making Booth and Brennan make out. hahaha**

* * *

They had gotten home from the hospital the day before and Brennan was still sore from the delivery. Brennan forced Booth to go back to work even though he was insistent on staying home to take care of his girls.

During Annabelle's nap, Brennan took a shower herself and reveled in the beauty of her new home that she and Booth made together. Angela had done most of the interior design for them, insisting that she knew more about the color schemes and themes that belonged in a house such as this one. All in all Brennan believed that she was right when she saw the final product. It still had the ambiance of both Brennan and Booth, but the color schemes were complementary to the Victorian house which would have not been the case if Booth or Brennan did it themselves.

After showering, Brennan felt wonderful although tired from the previous days work. She had Annabelle's bassinette situated next to her and Booth's bed so she herself could take a nap, but she ended up just looking at the sweet baby curled up underneath a handmade quilt that Booth's mother made for the baby.

When Annabelle finally graced Brennan with being awake and bright eyed, she laughed and scooped the baby up in her arms and brought her downstairs. She filled up the sink and decided that she would try to give Annabelle a bath as well.

Booth arrived home from work and was exhausted. Finding Brennan in the kitchen with Annabelle prepping her for a bath, he snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

He kissed her neck and she sighed, "Hey." She said softly, not taking her eyes off of Annabelle.

"How is our little girl doing?" he asked.

"About to have her first bath." She said tickling the babies tummy.

Booth yawned and smiled, "I bet she's excited!" Booth said in a playful voice, rubbing Annabelle's cheek with his index finger. The baby cooed excitedly.

They both laughed at the baby's excited squeals that emanated purely by her fathers touch. As Brennan began to disrobe Annabelle, Booth stepped back from her and let out another exhausted yawn.

She turned her attention to her lover and her eyebrow cocked upwards, "Go take a nap, Booth. I'll start dinner after I'm done here." She said encouragingly.

Booth pouted, "But I don't want to miss her first bath."

Brennan giggled, "I'll take a picture. Now go!" she said pushing him toward the living room. Booth reluctantly acquiesced and made his way to the couch. Before lying down, he turned a picture on the side table to face him. It was a picture that Angela had taken of them almost three months ago in her office. Temperance was holding Booth as he was affectionately talking into her stomach to the still forming Annabelle. He smiled, hearing his girls in the kitchen fussing over each other and turned to lye down.

He could only thank God for redeeming him of his sins and allowing him to be blessed enough to have this moment in his life; this moment of pure unhindered happiness with the woman he loved and the children he had dreamed of as a young man. There was truly no greater happiness in his eyes and as he drifted off to sleep, he imagined what his son and daughter would be like in twenty years from this day.

Brennan peaked out of the kitchen at the sleeping man in the living room and smiled. Turning back into the kitchen, she sighed at the wonderful gift he had given her; the writhing and attention hungry Annabelle who was sitting in her baby swing on the counter.

Smiling graciously at the tiny girl, she picked her up out of the swing and laid her on the quilt covered counter and turned on the sink in the water. She talked to Anna as the water filled the basin and was enamored with how animatedly the baby reacted to her presence. It was almost as though the baby could understand what she was saying but lacked the verbal skills to respond appropriately

Angela had bought Brennan a lilac scented soap that was safe to use on infants that Brennan loved the smell. Moving Annabelle to the sink, she laid her in the basin gently to ensure her comfort in the water. Annabelle enjoyed the water very much and was splashing as much as she was able to in the plastic cradle that held her. Brennan couldn't help but laugh at her child's amusement as she lathered the soft sweet smelling soap over her skin and gently washed it away.

She emptied out the remaining water and dressed Annabelle in pink pajamas and carried her out to wear her father practically unconscious. His suit was rumpled and his hair was mussed and Brennan couldn't imagine anyone looking sexier when they were so disheveled.

Brennan kneeled on the floor and took Annabelle's hand and poked his arm with it while saying, "Daddy! I want to play!" in a childlike voice.

Booth stirred, smelling a sweet lilac scent, "What is that, Bones? Did you get a new perfume?" Brennan laughed and he opened his eyes to find his little girl in his face, "Annabelle! It's you? You smell amazing!" he said to the happy baby starring at him. He sat up and took her from her mother and Brennan smiled at the sight of Booth doting on the little girl.

"Looks like our family has a habit of smelling good." Brennan winked at Booth.

"That's just how we know she has to be one of ours, Right babe?" Booth said, leaning down to kiss Brennan on the cheek.

Brennan giggled, "Family pheromones?"

"That's right." He said sliding down onto the floor to where Brennan sat, Annabelle now smiling happily surrounded by the people she loved, "Pheromones."


End file.
